


Le Désir

by Vlindrel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindrel/pseuds/Vlindrel
Summary: Nino may have gotten Adrien a bit more intoxicated than was necessary; considering he was now drunk-dialing his classmate.





	Le Désir

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"A-Adrien? Is that you?"

"Oh right," Something shuffled over the other end, "I forgot you... don't have my new number, do you _puurrrincess_?"

There was a barely audible squeak coming from Marinette's side, her cheeks blossoming cherry red. It took her a second to catch onto how similar the tone in his voice sounded to someone else's. That part went on ignored.

"Wh-what, uhm... What was that y-you just said?"

"Huh?" Clearly his train of thought was already elsewhere.

"Are you... feeling okay?" A beat of silence, then another shuffle on his end. "A-Adrien?"

" _God_ , that's cute." She was pretty sure her heart had leapt from her throat at his words, and the way he had said it... so _breathless_ and full of adoration. And even if it made her swell with joy that he could even possibly be talking about her, something was off.

"Wh-what is?"

"That little stutter you do whenever you're talking to me." He had said it so matter-of-factly, Marinette was certain she'd soon be a puddle of melted butter if he kept it up.

"I-"

"Don't think I haven't noticed it, Marinette." Adrien was set on a teasing tone, lilting on the edge of a slight slur as he spoke slowly with each word.

"W-well..." Suddenly she was at a loss for what to say, sinking her teeth into her lower lip out of nervous habit and also in attempt to stop herself from stuttering farther if she kept going, knowing that she would. Instead she remained silent and waited with baited breath for him to speak up, a barely audible shifting thump coming from her phone. He seemed to be doing a lot of moving around; he seemed to be out of place.

" _Marriinnneette._ " It was nearly sung out in a playfully lilted tone, causing her to swallow hard and shift in her computer chair as it swiveled to the left a bit from the movement.

"Y-yes?"

" _Ah_... There it is."

"What's th-that?"

"You have a nice voice, did you know that?" Again, he had sounded so matter-of-factly. And again, he was sending her swooning over the edge with a voice teetering dangerously close to silken sugar. "Hey, why is it you're always so flustered around me anyways?" His thoughts seemed to be moving a mile a minute, as if he couldn't focus on one question for to long and had far to much on his mind that needed answering.

"I- I d-dont know-"

"You _do_ know." Suddenly the air around her room felt tight and stuffy, the heat surfacing and tingling across her skin.

"N-no, I... What do you w-want me to say?"

"Just say the truth." Surely he couldn't know, right?

"The t-truth? About what?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not _that_ clueless, you know." A beat of silence, "Okay, maybe I was for awhile there..." She heard a clear bought of slurred laughter, hitting deep within her core from the rumbling sensations it sent in waves through the little speaker in her phone.

"I don't... I don't know what you mean-"

"You like me." It hung heavy in the air, begging for an answer. "You like me, right?" This time it came out a bit more huskily, sending another wave thrumming in short tingles down her spine. Marinette was pretty sure her face was about to burst, patting her cheeks with her free hand as she gave herself a moment to recover before responding.

"Well, I... Of course I do, y-you're my friend." It was a safe reply, hoping he would stray away from the notion behind his accusation. Marinette was so wrapped up over the thought of how strange this conversation was that she nearly missed his carefully placed response that sent her reeling.

"Just your friend?" He sounded meek, but as if he was feigning innocence and mocking her in all actuality.

"Uh- right! Of course. Hah... Wh-what else would you be?" She tried for a sickenly sweet yet playful vibe as she spoke, reaching a shaky hand out to grasp the glass of water on her desk.

"Welllll... I _could_ be _more_ than that..." Suddenly her monitor was covered in the water she had spit out, panicking and shifting to grab at her tissue box to pat all of the liquid dry, mentally cursing at herself that she probably ruined her monitor with internal water damage, her cellphone held in a vice-like grip in her other hand.

"What- what's that- what's that supposed to mean?!" The bluenette was aware of how manic she must've sounded, but it didn't seem to detour him away from whatever he was getting at. In fact, a fullblown wave of laughter had her pulling back her phone from her ear slightly. An internal groan was evident due to her incompetence to sound even remotely normal around Adrien- even over the phone- ever the embarrassment was evident in the way the bright puce shade of pink colored her cheeks.

"I mean- I mean I could be more than your friend, obviously." She stilled as the tissue in her palm fell to the desk, staring at her computer screen completely dumbfounded. Was he _drunk?_

"Like..."

"Like your boyfriend." He _had_ to be drunk. Or she was dreaming; that was definitely a winning possibility.

"M-my- my- b-b-boy-" Surely she imagined the giggle chiming through.

"Is that unreasonable? _Purrrhaps_ we could make other arrangements..." There was that familiar tone again, nagging at the back of her mind. Marinette decided to push it away once more, in sake of her ever diminishing sanity.

"What?" Suddenly she was more dumbfounded than before. What else was there?

"If you're not looking for commitment, that is." This had to be some wildly crazy dream she was concocting; maybe it was something she ate. If that was the case, maybe she would humor him a bit.

"So then? What're my... other options?" Now that she thought about it, Marinette wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting at her computer; she must've fallen asleep. It was the only logical explanation for... whatever this was.

"How about... a cuddle buddy?" He had said it so cutely, it left a fluttering sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"A cuddle buddy..?"

"Did you want more?" This was bordering insanity, reaching dangerously close to unexplored territory. What was she supposed to say to that?

"M-more?"

"Yeah... More." There was that breathlessly attractive tone of his again.

"C-care to elaborate?" Alarms were going off in her head, a heavy ringing in her ears as her heart thumped dangerously fast in her rib cage. She had no idea what he would say but there was a part of her desperately curious as to what it would be.

"How about a _fuck buddy_?" Her brain must have short circuited then, almost certain he broke her ability to form coherent sentences as the words wouldn't process from point A to point B. Gaping like a fish out of water, she sat there in silence, not realizing she had been holding her breath until her brain processed that she needed to _breath out_. "To much?" Clearly she was taking to long to respond, the sultry tone to his voice wavering in his question.

"I- Th-that's very... B-bold of you..."

"So you're not going to deny you're _interested~?_ "

"Are you drunk?" He laughed.

" _Aha_... I was waiting for that question to come up..." A soft hum reverberated through the line following his humored assumption, then more shifting closely resembling the sound of shuffled fabric. Marinette knit her brows together as she bit her lip, suddenly fascinated by the sensual hum more than anything as her thighs subconsciously squeezed together.

"W-well then..?"

"Let's just say... Nino likes to party hard. Even when it's only the two of us." There was that small giggle again, only this time she was certain she didn't imagine it.

"So, you are..."

"Drunk? Yeah."

"Adrien..." She let out a defeated sigh, relaxing into her chair a bit. "You should be resting."

"I am resting. I feel quite relaxed, thank you."

" _Sleeping_. You should be sleeping." She corrected.

"I'm not tired..." The childish tone was _almost_ endearing, if it weren't for his previously dirty-minded outspoken thoughts. _Speaking of which,_

"You're not yourself right now... You need to sleep." Marinette spoke gently, as if handling a stubborn pet. Almost as if she were handling a certain black leather-clad cat.

"I am _totally_ myself! What's that thing they say about drinking? You just act more freely, right? Do the things you'd want to do that you don't have the guts to do when you're sober? Did that make sense?" Adrien trailed off towards the end, sounding confused by his own statement momentarily. "Anyways, I'm _feline_ great! And I'm _not_ tired! So _you're_ going to keep me company tonight!"

As excitable as he sounded, she knew it was within his best interest to be sleeping right about now. A small frown formed on her lips, having the feeling that Adrien was going to regret his actions in the morning when he was nursing a hangover and the possibility of remembering all that he had propositioned her for. What she wasn't sure of though, was who was going to be more embarrassed by that sentiment.

"You... You do realize you keep cracking cat puns, right?" That seemed to shut him up- if only for a split second.

"Am I? Hm, I can't seem to _scratch the itch_ not to." An audible groan left her as she rolled her eyes, sinking back into her chair at her partner's ridiculous antics- then it hit her. Her _partner_.

"Chat?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly her eyes were bugging out as far as they'd go, frozen in her spot. She _knew_ he'd sounded familiar when he'd put on that sleazy little tone accompanying his every cat pun.

"Chat Noir?" Her voice was shaky now, his response sounding confused at first until he cut himself off short,

"I just said- oh." There was a strained silence hanging in the balance that seemed to last an eternity, but in retrospect was only about twenty seconds until he spoke up once more; this time sounding more like Chat Noir than he had throughout the entire conversation. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh, I get it... Do you want to role play~? _God, that's hot, Marinette..._ "

Okay, he had sounded like Chat, but this was indeed Adrien. _Adrien Agreste_ was sounding rather _turned on_ and quite interested in whatever he thought she meant. Or was this his cover? Maybe he wasn't drunk enough to just give himself away- or her assumptions had been wrong? He just sounded _so much_ like Chat. And oddly enough, that thought didn't bother her. If anything she was feeling more and more intrigued to see where this would go.

"You really are drunk..." Dare she say, she had just sounded a bit breathless herself? "This is a bad idea..."

" _Meowch_ , don't push me away now, _purrincess_... We're just getting started." Somehow his words had settled hot coals to her core, sending a flare of heat throughout her body and pushing her thighs together as she had done earlier; only the feeling was so much stronger now.

"It's... s-still a bad idea..."

"Why's that? If you're worried about my _secret identity_ , rest assured it'll stay between us. Isn't that right?" _Oh_ , he was _really_ laying it on thick. Adrien was clearly going to go all out with this and she helplessly had to go along with it. She knew somehow that if she didn't, she'd regret having missed out on the opportunity. Which made her feel a bit guilty, almost selfish.

But he had said it himself earlier; this was his opportunity to do what he had really wanted to do all along. And if his goal was to get a little action out of his usually shy and flustered classmate, then so be it; she'd bite.

Marinette had to run this through her mind several times before it finally registered and processed completely; she was in line for _roleplaying_ a bit of _phonesex_ with her _longtime crush_. Dream or no dream be damned. Holding back the squeal wanting to breach her throat, she clumsily managed to get out of her chair on weak legs and make her way to the bathroom as quietly as possible, even with the knowledge that she was the only one currently awake at nearly midnight on a week day; she would truly have to reprimand Nino for getting Adrien drunk on a school night the following day. But for now, she would focus on the task at hand; operation set a candlelit bath scene and then proceed to wooh said longtime crush over the phone.

"Princess~?" It had been nearly a full minute since she'd said a thing, just now realizing that as she was to deep in thought and currently filling the tub with warm soapy bath water; even plopping in a lavender scented bathbomb in the process. "What's that I'm hearing?"

"I'm drawing myself a bath. To bad kitties don't like water." Whatever had possibly possessed her to say such a thing was beyond her. But allowing a bit of her alter ego to participate wouldn't hurt.

There was a clear sign of distress on the other end of the line, if his pained groan was anything to go by. The bluenette couldn't help but smile in victory.

"I think I could make an exception." His sultry laced tone sent a thrill throughout her entire body.

"Could you? Should I expect a lonely little kitty to come crashing through my window any second now?" Oblivious to her, that's exactly what Adrien wanted to be doing right now. But he had half a mind not to completely blow his cover- not yet. Even as tempting as she was.

"And if I did?"

"Well... I wouldn't have to be all alone in this tub for one thing. Assuming you can handle getting your fur wet." Adrien couldn't believe how suddenly confident Marinette was; this was the same girl that stumbled over her words in nearly every sentence when addressing him. And the reason as to why was something he had slowly caught onto over the last couple of years or so. Suddenly she wasn't just another classmate or another friend; she was one of his closest friends and dare he say a significant person in his life that he deeply cared for- probably more than he was willing to admit. Which he was certain had developed thanks to the knowledge that she already felt that way about him. He wasn't kidding himself, he wasn't going to get anywhere with Ladybug. And Marinette had become just as special to him as his Lady.

It had started out as an endearing little secret that he'd kept to himself. But recently he had started to hope that it would surface and she would just flat out admit it to him so he could make a move; then again, this was Marinette after all and he knew she wouldn't just come out and say it to his face. Thus the badly planned operation he was currently putting into motion that had started as a simple one liner joke between him and Nino as they nursed a couple of tequila laced bottles stealthily stolen from his father's liquor cabinet; whom of which was luckily away on a week-long business retreat.

His friend had departed several hours later, leaving his drunken adolescence to its own devices. And what was once a drawn out bad pick-up line that would guarantee him to _'swoon Marinette'_ had now turned into this. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised with himself, considering his age and the raging hormones that came with a growing teenage boy's body. Suddenly the thought of seducing her had sounded like the best damn idea since Ultimate Mecha Strike. That's something he was willing to wage war on.

So without a second thought to wuss out and change his mind, he had called her up and put his plan into action; having moved from the living room to his own room, bumping into a few walls and doorways on his way there, then proceeding to wiggle out of his jeans and kick them across the floor before having thrown himself onto his bed. Now he was staring up at the ceiling as he listened intently to the running water through the phone, feeling the waistband of his briefs tightening snugly against his skin and suppressing himself from making any embarrassing noises.

"I'd be _feline_ just fine if I had you as company, _purrincess_."

"You'd be _feline_ a lot more, kitty." His breath caught at that one; for some reason Marinette making a cat pun was just about the hottest thing he'd ever heard. And the meaning behind her words didn't distract from the growing bulge between his legs.

"Like what, hm?" There was a shift in the sounds he was hearing now; the running water had stopped and instead it was replaced with the soft sounds of splashing. He assumed she had stepped into the tub, which only meant one thing- Marinette was _naked_. Cue the raging hormones.

"Why don't you tell me?" His breath hitched once more, causing a soft giggle to leave Marinette. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. And a part of her was still trying to grasp the facts here; she was _fully undressed_ while she was on the phone with _Adrien_. Fully undressed _in the tub_ while on the phone with _Adrien_. And about to do a lot more than she'd ever thought of doing with none other than _Adrien_. She was still mostly convinced that this was nothing but a dream; which made her feel a little more relaxed and less afraid of being bold. Surely nothing like this could ever actually happen to her. But she would question herself later on as to why her dream-self wanted Adrien to be drunk for this.

"Oh I'm sure I could come up with plenty of ways to keep you _wet_ in there." Even when he was being downright sexual, he had to crack a pun. But it didn't lessen the blow, serving as the right effect she was hoping for. Biting into her lip to stifle the moan that nearly slipped free, Marinette relaxed her body into the water, curls of steam wafting around her as her head fell back onto the rim of the tub and her legs parted on instinct.

"And how do you think you'll manage that?" It came out a bit shaky, hopefully nothing that he noticed. She shifted the phone into her left hand and kept it pressed to her ear as her right palm slid low beneath the water to rest over her stomach, feeling a bit impatient for his reply.

"I'll just make sure to draw it out for you... _nice and long_." That was a double meaning in its own right, and one that had her moaning freely this time.

"H-how long?"

" _Purrrity_ long, princess." Without much notice of her own actions, her palm had slid lower, fingertips grazing over her navel and begging to touch her aching core.

"T-tell me where... where would you touch..?"

"Well I'd certainly have to satisfy my princess's little _pussycat_ , wouldn't I?" As soon as the words left his mouth, her index and middle fingers slid over her clit, unable to hold herself back any longer. A sharp intake of breath reverberated off the walls of the small room, the water still steaming up around her and leaving her in a daze. "My, my... Don't tell me you're already touching yourself..."

"Isn't it supposed to be y-you doing this?"

"How I would _love_ to, princess." The silky sound of his voice ringing in her ears was nearly enough to push her over the edge, but she held on as she moved her fingers in achingly slow circles over the sensitive nub, halfhazardly dropping her phone to the side of the tub and fumbling to press the speaker button on the screen so she had her left hand free for use as well. Gliding the hand to her chest, her fingertips grazed over a pert dusty pink nipple, causing a soft groan to leave her.

"Mmm, _my Chaton_... You feel so good..." A soft noice came through her phone, followed by audible breathing that was slightly heavier than a moment before. Adrien clearly had his phone pressed snugly against his ear, making it easy to hear every little sound that Marinette would make. He could hear the light swishing of the water from her small movements, clear as day that she was pleasuring herself in that moment. Her breathing was picking up just as his was, his own hand working its way down his chest to slip into his briefs, making a quick grab for his cock and wrapping his fingers tightly around the base.

"Do I? Are you sure my fingers are enough?"

"The more, th-the better..." A stutter broke into her words as she moved her fingers a little faster, pinching at her hardening nipple between her other fingers, a soft moan leaving her. The sound of Adrien's ragged breathing only spurred her on farther, able to hear a repeated rustling sound through the receiver moving along with his shaky breathing and occasional moan. She knew he was doing exactly what she was, stroking himself over the thoughts of her and the sounds she was making because of him.

"Wouldn't you... want to feel my tongue on you instead?"

"Depends on... where..." They were both breathless, nearly losing sight of themselves and struggling to keep the conversation flowing.

"I think... _ah_... you know where." He broke off in between to release a soft sound of built up pleasure, the way it escaped him sending a hot shock down Marinette's spine and causing her back to arch slightly.

"Tell me exactly where, kitty." She pushed it out quickly, desperately craving his sultry words of encouragement that would ultimately be her undoing. Just a little more and she would hit her peak. And judging by the breathless air around him, he was just as close as she was.

"Your kitty wants to eat you out... How's that sound, _purrincess_?" Even being as out of it as he must've been, he was still doing a hell of a job at sounding just like Chat. And an especially hell of a job at sounding as hot as he did in that moment. She knew it would be the fluid way his vocals were working so sensually that would cause her to plunge versus the actual words being spoken, there was no helping it. She just couldn't get enough of his voice.

"That s-sounds wonderful, Chaton... tell me more..."

"I'd love to tonguefuck you until you... cum in my mouth... I'm _feline_ like you'd taste _far_ better than my daily ration of milk..."

" _Fuck_." Adrien audibly gasped at the single curse uttered brokenly between her lips, something Marinette herself couldn't ever recall actually saying a loud. Which seemed to add to the perverse nature of their conversation all together and causing her to burst at the seams. It hit all at once and harder than she'd ever felt before; sure she'd had a handful of occasions where she'd fiddled around with herself but those times were nothing compared to this experience. And there was something about the warm water enveloping her as she came down from that high that sent her into a sleepy daze almost instantly, staring blankly ahead at a few of the remaining curls of steam bellowing from the water. Suddenly her hearing came back to her as a loud broken groan came through her speaker, followed by several curses that just sounded far to sexy coming from Adrien himself. She was certain that if she hadn't came yet, that would've been her undoing by tenfold.

Then all that was left was the heavy breathing between both ends of the call, Marinette feeling perfectly content and warm in her spot, and Adrien feeling a hell of a lot more sober than he did prior to his orgasm hitting him but far to tired to care. He could hear a faint giggle coming from Marinette and it caused a wide smile to break acrossed his face.

"That was... interesting..." He was still breathless, his tone tired but holding a semblance of playfulness to it as well.

"Mm, yes... your voice... it's like magic." She grinned the instant she heard a tired rumble of laughter sound through, his laugh alone sending pleasurable tingles from the tips of her ears and down to her toes.

"Yes, it was... _pawsitively_ magical." She groaned and he laughed farther.

"You can stop doing that now."

" _Meowch_... You seemed to be enjoying it so much not even a minute ago." His blunt statement had her face lighting up like a Christmas tree; now that this whole cloud-nine like situation was over, she could proceed to allow the embarrassment to wiggle its way into the forefront of her mind's eye.

"Adrien..."

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"But I'm _the cat's meow_."

"Stop it."

"You're _pawful_."

" _Stop it-_ "

So he stopped.

 

_***_

 

Marinette awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and surprisingly awake, even making it down in time to sit and have a quick breakfast with her parents before then heading off to school and making it with five minutes to spare. Alya had looked at her like she'd sprouted a second head the second she walked into class, commenting on the fact that she was never on time and definitely never early. Marinette simply waved off the scrutinizing looks that were sent her way all day and dodged any possible questioning that could expose the events from the previous night. Or should she say the dream from the previous night? She still had every intention of believing it had been a dream, not even recalling how she got from the tub, to dressed in pajamas, and then up into her bed the night before. Thus, she couldn't have ever left her bed to begin with and must've been dreaming.

Funny thing was, Adrien wasn't even at school the whole day- neither was Nino but that part was besides the point and went mostly unnoticed. She chalked it up to being just another busy day full of scheduled shoots for the blond. Of course she was more than happy that he wasn't there; simply for the fact that she wasn't sure she'd be able to face him after the vivid dream she'd had the night before. Talk about embarrassing. Not to mention, she knew Alya would eventually squeeze it out of her and it wasn't something she fancied being brought up anywhere near the same vicinity as Adrien Agreste.

Once Alya had gotten the bluenette to spill the deets though, it was like a dam had broken loose; where Marinette was stuck to suffer throughout the consequences as Alya pieced together the bigger picture and put it into place question by question, a never ending raid throughout the entire school day.

By the time Marinette had made it home, she was instantly thrown into prepping duty as her parents worked on a large order scheduled for pickup the following morning, spending her time kneading doughs for the late afternoon that required refrigeration time and measuring out ingredients for the evening to come. At some point amongst the ruckus within the kitchen, the door chimed and in came none other than Adrien Agreste; a _very tired looking_ Adrien Agreste at that. Sabine was the first to notice him, stopping what she was doing to go over to the counter and greet him, a gentle smile in place.

"Hello, Adrien." Marinette's gaze instantly shot up from the said name being spoken, glancing over sneakily from the back to eye Adrien standing at the counter with a sheepish smile on his face.

_Ugh, so cute!_

She internally squealed to herself then hid herself away to gently pat at her warming cheeks, flour falling onto her skin in the process and leaving patches of white dusted along her rosie cheeks.

"Hello." It was said a bit strained as if using his vocal cords were a chore in itself, then accompanied by a small wave, "Is Marinette around to talk?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Sabine's expression changed to one of pure enlightenment- and perhaps a bit of a knowing glint was there as well. As to what she thought she knew, he probably wouldn't ever know himself.

"Of course! Let me just go get her." Adrien nodded politely, his smile still intact as Sabine left behind the counter to fetch Marinette whom acted as if she didn't even know he was there at all, fiddling with a few of the measuring cups she was sifting out.

"Dear, there's someone here who'd like to speak with you." The bluenette feigned a surprised look and peered around her mother to spot Adrien again, her wild dream instantly smacking her in the face just from the sight of him this time. Suddenly she felt that fixing her gaze on him was the worst idea yet, and instantly looked away as she cleared her throat and gently set down the measuring cups she was working with. Putting on a smile, she turned to her mother and nodded.

"Thank you, mamon." Pressing a quick kiss to her mother's cheek, she then bounded around her to go towards the counter, suddenly each step feeling like a weight tied around her ankles. Adrien was staring right at her, causing her heart to thump wildly and her stomach to do flips in a way that dangerously resembled that of a butterfly's wings fluttering rapidly.

"H-hi, Marinette." She ogled him for a moment, as she came to a stop, clasping her hands together and folding them over the countertop. Did Adrien Agreste just _stutter?_

"Hello. H-how, uhm... how are you? You weren't in school today..." she trailed off towards the end, a somewhat worried look etching into her soft features.

"Oh... yeah, about that..." Why did he look so nervous? He was doing that thing where he would rub his neck as if he had a reason to be on edge. Suddenly a lilted laugh left him, airy and unsure as his gaze shifted from the floor before coming back up to meet her bluebell gaze. "I, uhm... wasn't feeling so well from last night... you know... but... I wanted to see you." Then that adorably sheepish smile was back in place and she couldn't help but feel the warmth returning into her face tenfold.

"F-from last night..?" She sounded uncertain, unbelieving of what she had a feeling he was about to confirm.

"Y-yeah, you know... I was... a bit intoxicated?" Adrien made a gesture with his hand, swirling his pointer finger toward his head like he was feeling loopy then chuckled mostly to himself as his gaze got a little lost in whatever he was thinking about.

"R-right, s-so then..."

"So then..." They both went silent, meeting the other's eyes but having a hard time with forming the words necessary to break the tension. "Uhm... I- I know that I... wasn't exactly... with it-"

"Huh?"

"All there- I wasn't all there." He laughed again; a little more relaxed this time.

"Oh, r-right..." There was still a chance that she had been dreaming the rest of it, but that would depend on what he chose to say next. The look on his face was clearly evidence of something needing to be said but unsure of how to say it.

"Look, I don't want to drag this out, so... I hope we can carry on as usual and this won't put any... strain on our friendship..."

"Uhm... you mean..." His brows furrowed as he looked her over cautiously, the look in her eyes showing a revelation of emotions as if she had just discovered space and it was utterly horrifying. "It... wasn't in my head...?"

"What?"

"I didn't d-dream all of that?" All he could do was stare at her helpless expression as the color creeped up to the tips of her ears. It was oddly satisfying. He chose that moment to break down into a fit of laughter, quickly shooting his hand up to cover his mouth in hopes it would muffle it; he must've been to late though, as her parents were already watching the two from the back.

"What? No! That actually happened," then he leaned in with a smug look on his face and lowered his voice, " _purrincess_." The mortified look on her face was priceless, causing him to guffaw in delight and push his weight onto the counter in attempt to balance himself upward. "Marinette, I was serious about what I said."

"Wh-wha-" Clearly she wasn't in any shape to form coherent sentences right now.

"I know. I know that you're rather... _fond_ of me... and my... _pawsitively_ magical voice," Adrien couldn't help the snort that came out as she seemed to wither away into a white sheet of paper from how pale she became in that moment; besides the burning coral of her cheeks of course. Then he was leaning in again, a genuine smile lighting his features now.

"I'm _fond_ of you to." He reiterated in the sweetest tone he could possibly muster up, wanting to get the point across right then and there.

"I-"

"How about a date?"

"What?"

"You know, a date? A proper one, dinner and a movie kind of date..?" He looked hopeful, taking a moment to worry his lip as Marinette's face twisted into a look of disbelief. "And uhm... maybe we can end it the same way as last night." Flashing a pearly white smile, Adrien couldn't help but accompany it with a devious wink. He was taking joy in the way Marinette stared on as if she were stuck between wanting to float above the clouds or allow herself to get dragged beneath the sea floor.

"Wh-when?"

"Friday night?" All she could do was reciprocate with a quick nod, pulling his smile into a wide grin in response. "Great. But maybe this next time we can throw out the phones and the roleplaying?" The bluenette was pretty sure she was about to experience what heart failure felt like.

"Y-you mean-"

"You know what I mean."

"I- well-"

Marinette cut herself off quickly as she gave him one more look over and it all seemed to click into place right in that moment. She decidedly crossed her arms over her chest and sent him quite the glare.

"How much of that was actually _'roleplaying'?_ " It was muttered under her breath just loud enough for him to hear it, but keeping any other prying listeners at bay.

"Not so much." His reply was honest and straight to the point, still infecting her with his smile even if she was trying to be annoyed by him now.

"So, you are... _him_."

"Him?" She fumed and mustered up a glare that could kill; which somehow still bordered along the lines of a pout, one that would possibly send any other civilian reeling but for Adrien he simply found it _adorable._

"The annoying cat." Again, she muttered it as quietly as she could. And the Chat-like grin on Adrien's face was all the proof she needed in confirming her suspicions.

There was a strong possibility she was about to strangle the love of her life.

But then Sabine was making her way back over to the two, resting a hand on Marinette's shoulder and using her other hand to gently wipe the flour from her daughter's cheek.

"Dear, you're covered in flour." The glare was instantly wiped off her face and replaced by a look of surprise towards her mother, which quickly morphed into a sheepish smile of her own as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and lowered them to her sides.

"I'll clean up once I'm finished, mamon." Her mother nodded with a fond smile before settling her gaze on Adrien, who watched her with interest.

"Would you like to join us for supper tonight?" A look of astonishment settled into place from her question.

"Oh... I don't think..." there he went again, rubbing his nape nervously as he matched Marinette's stare. "Maybe..?" It was obvious he was looking to her for permission, something she found rather cute in the moment, even if she was still annoyed by the revelation of Adrien being none other than Chat Noir. It should've been obvious with the way he was such a tease all the time- directly as Chat and indirectly as Adrien- at least until now. She honestly couldn't even say she was all that surprised after last night. But she chose to nod in agreement nonetheless and hid her annoyance with a smile.

"Stay." It was simple but good enough for him to go along with. He flashed her a smile in return, causing a soft blush to blossom back into place, peeking through the remaining flour on her cheek. Sabine glanced between the two with a warm gaze and patted her daughter on the shoulder fondly before turning to head back into the kitchen.

"Oh, and sweetheart, can you stick to having your intimate phone calls in your bedroom?" Marinette gawked at her mother, Adrien more than likely sharing her look. "I wasn't able to use the bathroom until you went to bed." Sabine was replacing her apron as she glanced back to her daughter with the same innocently sweet smile on her face.

"I think even if she's in her room there needs to be some sort of extra noice thrown in there. Maybe a movie? Music?" Tom pitched in as he glanced up from his handiwork at the oven and looked over his daughter and the mortified boy standing behind the counter, rooted to the spot stiffly.

Marinette slowly turned to look at Adrien, "On second thought-"

"I'mthisway going _now-_ " As soon as the jumbled words left his mouth, Adrien bolted for the door to the bakery, knocking into it on his way out and disappearing out of sight a second later. Marinette had moved just as fast, throwing off her apron and already moving to the stairs.

"Clean- _Ineedclean-_ to be-" she squawked out in a high pitched tone as she stumbled up the stairs, not making any real sense.

Sabine and Tom exchanged a look of amusement, "Do you think it's a common theme for kids these days to role play as superheroes?" Sabine asked in a calm tone as she went back to rolling out dough, while Tom was setting a timer at the stove.

"I think it's common for kids to role play superheroes, but not like _that._ "

"Well said."

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, another botched idea brought to light. Apologies for any typing mistakes or possible format errors, I sort of rushed through the proofreading.
> 
> Anyways, any and all comments will be happily accepted! I hope some of you enjoyed the concept behind this short story as much as I did and thank you for taking the time to read it! Ciao


End file.
